


Bored

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 12 - prompt: naughty<br/>Cybertronians are invited to an intergalactic meeting. Optimus makes the mistake of taking Starscream with him.<br/>G1-ish, indeterminate time after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

Optimus Prime sat slightly hunched in his place in the newly created Galactic Senate. Most of the member races were organic and as he looked around, all were smaller than himself, most considerably so. Therefore the average space assigned for representatives of races was just barely enough for him… and Starscream by his side. The Seeker was there in a dual quality; as his official consort and also his assistant-advisor. For the latter he’d’ve preferred Prowl, but he since only two could attend per race, Prowl had wisely stepped back at the Seeker’s glower, when the matter was decided.

The good thing was in the small space that he was constantly close to his Seeker, who generally preferred a wide personal space, mostly due to the sensitive wings that many organics came to gawk at, wander at or even try to paw. Fortunately most were too small to try or Starscream might have caused a whole new intergalactic war by himself. Optimus – and his trine-mates – were the only ones allowed this close and their intermingled fields conveyed very much not appropriate emotions…

::Starscream! We are… public!::

The wings twitched, one sharp tip _accidentally_ touching his shoulder pauldrons, sliding along the red metal, breaking Optimus’s concentration on the actual speaker’s words. Then he felt needle-sharp claws touch his thighs and gently, barely touching the metal slid down, leaving a tingling track in its wake. The Prime’s leg twitched and he cast a reproachful look at his visibly bored mate which he reciprocated with an innocent, wide-opticked look only the most mischievous Starscream could produce. Even Skywarp was a beginner novice in the Look of Innocence compared to his tricoloured Trine-leader.

::Of course… my dear…:: – even through the bond, his tone was sultry and manipulative and it took a lot of Optimus’s willpower not to let his engine purr in reaction. They were already heavily criticized to be loud and noisy compared to the organics. 

The speaker droned on and the audience made notes, gossiped or listened carefully. Starscream sat still for all of two breems before his left pede shifted closer and stroked Optimus’s right ankle joint. The twitch was stronger this time – his pedes were sensitive, the tires even more so and Starscream knew his spots very well. Optimus shuddered and drew his legs as far as the small space allowed, casting another annoyed and reproachful look to the Seeker. It was only slightly weakened by his obvious shudder and the flare of his field. 

::Stop this!::

::Stop what? It’s not my fault that we barely have enough space to sit without touching…::

One servo was placed outright at his thigh and the claws clicked on his plating boredly. Or what was supposed to look bored, but in fact found all the sensors there, eliciting even more twitches and a shudder from Optimus.

::It’s neither the time nor the place… ahh!::

That knock was entirely too close to his interface panel and Optimus picked up the blue servo and placed it back to Starscream’s lap, over the datapad laying forgotten there. Starscream pouted. For a breem, before restarting all his machinations to thoroughly arouse his mate. This time it was his field flaring out and Optimus couldn’t get far enough not to feel it in the small, alcove-like space. At least they weren’t fully visible for the other representatives and their size made the closeness acceptable too. 

::Star-scream…!:: - even his inner voice was panting and despite his efforts to stifle them, his vents started up to cool his heating frame. The speaker paused in his oratory, glanced at them displeased but continued after a klik’s silence. Optimus was embarrassed, while Starscream’s field smugly victorious and decidedly naughty.

It took Starscream nearly ten breems to overcome Optimus’s heroic efforts to remain unaffected and make him propose a break from the intergalactic meeting, drag Starscream to a nearby room by the wings and proceed to show him in the next joor, just how hot and aroused his machinations made him. Which was exactly what Starscream wanted, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the Galactic Senate as something in the Star Wars film was, just not as powerful, more like a token body for a loose collection of worlds and races.


End file.
